Festivais
by RomanaIV
Summary: Apenas alguns novos eventos na Infinity City... -Primeira fic de 1/2 prince em portugues  ?


-Cuidado! Eles estão vindo por trás! – Prince exclamou. Entretanto, era tarde demais. Doll já havia sido capturada pelos estranhos seres. Lolidragon já estava distante, fugindo. Wolf nii tentava inutilmente salvar a esposa. – _Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando decidi explorar essa área do mapa? – _repreendeu-se em pensamentos, sem prestar atenção que o líder das estranhas criaturas (mistura de pássaro com plantas).

Parou por um momento para decidir qual iria tentar ajudar. Tarde demais, uma das criaturas lhe agarrara as pernas. Outra puxara sua espada. Uma terceira estava prestes a lançar o veneno que atordoara Yulian.

- Droga! Essa não! – Quando pensava que tudo estava perdido, escutou acordes estranhamente conhecidos. – Gui? – ergueu o rosto do chão, a tempo de ver o bardo atacando todas as criaturas, tirando-as de perto da Doll, da Yulian e do próprio Prince.

- Olá, Alteza! Estou atrasado, desculpe! – sorriu enquanto tocava.

- Não é hora pra desculpas! Fuja! Você acabou atraindo todas as criaturas!

Gui continuou tocando no mesmo lugar.

- Corra, seu idiota! "_Tarde demais_", pensou o elfo.

As criaturas, no entanto, pararam subitamente; e caíram no chão. Mortas.

- Como? – Prince se levantava. Yulian já havia acordado, e agora Wolf nii curava os ferimentos da Doll.

- Nova skill. Virão? Eu fui útil... – dizendo isso, caiu para trás, desmaiando.

**Guileastos, -200HP –anunciou o sistema do jogo.**

- GUI? – Prince e os outros correram até o bardo. – Wolf nii?

O lobo usou umas curas, e recuperou o hp perdido. O amigo continuava desmaiado.

- Ele não parece ter ferimentos ou algo do tipo. Acho que o hp foi sacrificado na skill. Temos que esperar até que ele acorde.

- Então? O que aconteceu? – Lolidragon saiu do meio do mato.

- Onde você estava?

- Salvando minha vida para depois vir salvar as suas. O que aconteceu com ele?

- O idiota se sacrificou para salvar a gente. Diferente de certas pessoas que fugiram! – olhou irritado para a garota.

- Hey! Isso é uma característica da minha classe! E eu ia voltar, ok? Já tinha matado uma das criaturas. Mas a outra estava me atacando a distancia.

- Vamos parando com a discussão...e voltar para a cidade... – Wolf nii saiu na frente, carregando um inconsciente Gui. E foi seguido pelos outros.

...

Mais tarde, Infinity City.

- Mama? O Gui-gui vai ficar bom?

- Esse idiota ai tem cabeça dura. Vai ficar bom sim. – Prince alimentava Meatbun, enquanto vigiava o adormecido bardo. – Infelizmente, estou devendo uma pra ele.

- Eu ouvi isso.

Prince olhou surpreso e percebeu um dos olhos do bardo abertos, e um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ahhhn...er...já que ouviu...Estou lhe devendo uma. Mas nem venha com suas idéias idiotas!

- Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia idiota em mente.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes.

- Desculpe por ter chegado atrasado. Fiquei ocupado corrigindo provas.

- Hnn. Sem problema. – Percebeu então a chance que tinha. – Er...seus alunos se saíram bem?

- Medianos. Me surpreendi com alguns.

Prince se controlava para não perguntar sobre sua prova. – Já sabe o que vai colocar na próxima prova? O assunto?

- Por que a curiosidade?

- Por nada.

- Gui-gui, você ta bem? – Meatbun pulou pra cima do bardo, e acabou cortando o assunto.

- Estou sim – sorriu. – Prince, fique sabendo que irei cobrar o favor que me prometeu.

- Ta...Já vi que não poderei negar.

...

Mundo real

- Eu não acredito! – chorava Lan – Eu fui um desastre na prova!

- Fica assim não, Lan. Ninguém aqui foi bem. – uma de suas amigas tentava acalma-la. – Infelizmente, ninguém pode ter aulas particulares.

- É isso! Aulas particulares! – ela se reergueu, triunfantemente.

- Vai pedir pra ter aulas particulares com o professor?

- N-não! Eu só...vou arrumar...alguem que saiba o assunto e...pedir ajuda..Só isso.

- Seeeiii...já estávamos achando que você ia pedir pro professor...

- Ta doida? Nunca!

- Você ta vermelha, Lan!

- Que bonitinha! Você gosta do professor! – exclamou a outra.

- Não! Parem com isso! – e saiu correndo. Correu pelos corredores sem prestar atenção por onde ira. Até esbarrar em alguém.

- Desculpe! Eu não vi...Lob..Quer dizer... – ela tentava corrigir, ao perceber que havia esbarrado em Lee Tian Lang. Ele a encarou surpreso, quando percebeu o que a garota dizia.

- Sem problemas. A aula de vocês já acabou?

- S-sim... – percebeu então que ele estava com o livro de culinária nas mãos.

- Isso aqui é para treinar as receitas do jogo. – ele percebeu o olhar dela.

- Como...?

- Vai haver um campeonato de tortas no Second Life.

- Ehh?_ "Pronto. Era só o que faltava naquele jogo". – _pensou. – Parece interessante...

- Sim, sim. – sorriu – Agora com licença, preciso aprender mais algumas receitas.

- Até logo...

- Até.

...

Second life

- Festival de tortas. Desde quando existe isso nos jogos?

- Bom, parece divertido – Doll e Prince olhavam o panfleto com informações sobre o festival, quando a porta se abriu estrondosamente,

- PRINCEEEE!

- Aiai..o que foi, Gui?

- Adivinha! Adivinha o que vai acontecer!

- Um festival de tortas. Nós já estamos sabendo...

- Melhor que isso! Inscrevi nós dois no concurso de tortas de frutas!

- O QUE? COMO ASSIM? Você sabe cozinhar alguma coisa?

- Um pouquinho, mas sei sim. – sorriu – Além disso, está me devendo uma!

- Tenho certeza de que o Prince é um excelente cozinheiro. – sorriu Doll.

- Eu também. – Gui foi agarrar o elfo, que lhe deu um murro e o pobre bardo voou pra longe.

- Infelizmente, estou mesmo te devendo uma. Melhor isso do que outra coisa...

- Viva! – Gui abriu um sorriso enorme, como uma criança que ganhara um doce. – Vou comprar os ingredientes! E saiu feliz da vida.

Prince suspirou.

- Isso vai ser engraçado. – Doll sorriu.

- O que?

- Vocês dois juntos na cozinha.

- Até você está conspirando contra mim, Doll?

A necromancer apenas sorriu. Depois disse:

- Eu também vou participar.

- Sério? Quem é sua dupla?

- Uma das minhas caveiras. – disse simplesmente.

- Ahh...tá...

...

Bom, creio que seja a primeira fic de 1/2 prince em portugues. Acredito tb que ninguem vai ler porque ninguem conhece. -'

Se aparecer alguma alma que leia isso e que goste, eu posso publicar o segundo capitulo. *torcendo para que apareça alguem que goste de prince*

Essa fic saiu num dia de tédio, por isso tá sem graça. Mas prometo que se ela continuar, vai ter comedia.


End file.
